4.03 Der Ökonom
ist die dritte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost, die erstmals am 14, Februar 2008 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. Lockes Geisel Charlotte könnte der Schlüssel sein um die Insel zu verlassen, deshalb begeben sich Sayid und Kate auf die Suche nach den abtrünnigen Überlebenden um einen friedlichen Deal vorzuschlagen. Handlung Auf der Insel Während Sayid leise Naomis Leiche beobachtet, diskutieren Jack und Miles darüber, wie sie wegen Ben und Charlotte vorgehen werden. Miles möchte sofort aufbrechen doch Jack rät ihm davon ab voreilig zu handeln. Inzwischen lehnt sich Sayid über Naomis Körper um ihre Augen zu schließen und sie mit einer Decke zuzudecken. An ihrem Handgelenk entdeckt er einen Handreif aus Metall, der folgende Inschrift trägt: ("N, I'll always be with you. R.G.") "N, Ich werde immer bei dir sein. R.G. Sayid schlägt vor, dass er Locke einen Besuch abstattet um Charlotte zurückzuholen, denn er würde sicher weniger Gewalt verursachen als Jack. Er schafft es Frank ein Versprechen abzugewinnen, dass wenn er Charlotte heil zurückbringen könnte, er die Crew auf den Frachter begleiten dürfe. Miles und Sayid wollen sich auf den Weg machen als Jack einwirft, dass sie Kate mitnehmen sollten und sie sich nun zu dritt auf den Weg zu den Baracken machen. Daniel möchte inzwischen die Zeit nutzen, um ein kleines Experiment durchzuführen. Er stellt ein Stativ mit einer Sendestation und einer Uhr auf. Danach fragt er Frank ob er sein Telefon wiederhaben könnte um Regina anzurufen. Dieser gibt ihm das Telefon nur unter der Bedingung, dass falls Minkowski abheben sollte er sofort auflegen muss. Daniel erreicht Regina und bittet sie eine kleine Rakete zu dem Signal welches sie empfange zu senden. Regina sendet die Rakete ab und zählt die Entfernung zu Daniel herunter. Laut ihrer Aussage müsste die Rakete bereits angekommen sein doch dies ist nicht der Fall. Beide sind der Meinung, dass hier etwas total Verrücktes vor sich geht. Daniel ist beunruhigt, doch dann trifft die Rakete letztendlich mit 31 Minuten Verspätung ein. Er vergleicht nochmal den Timer der Rakete und den Timer des Sendestation bevor er verzweifelt Jack und Frank die Zeitdifferenz mitteilt. Als Sayid, Kate, und Miles die Baracken erreichen, finden sie diese scheinbar verlassen vor. Sie durchsuchen das Gelände und hören ein nahes Klopfen. Sie folgen dem Geräusch und entdecken in Juliet's Haus Hurley gefesselt in einem Wandschrank. Hurley erzählt ihnen, dass er von Locke zurückgelassen wurde. Er sagt, dass Locke Charlotte bedrohe und das Locke ihn hier im Schrank einsperrte, als er es ihm ausreden wollte. Hurley sagt, dass er nicht weiß, wo der Rest von Lockes Gruppe ist, aber dass sie, bevor sie gingen, noch einmal in Bens Haus waren. Sayid, Miles und Kate gehen zu Bens Haus und beginnen es zu durchsuchen. Während Kate das Schlafzimmer untersucht, entdeckt Sayid im Wohnzimmer Schleifspuren von einem Bücherregal. Als er es verschiebt entdeckt er einen versteckten Raum. Darin befinden sich eine Reihe von Kleidungsstücken sowie einige Kommoden. Er öffnet einige Schubladen und findet darin eine Menge Geld in verschiedenen Währungen und mehrere Reisepässe aus verschiedenen Ländern. Er öffnet einen und sieht Bens Foto darin, jedoch unter anderer Identität. Im Schlafzimmer sucht Kate gerade unter Bens Bett, als sie jemanden in das Zimmer kommen sieht. Sie steht auf und stellt fest, dass es Sawyer ist. Er deutet an, leise zu sein, sie ruft jedoch sofort nach Sayid. Als Sayid aus dem geheimen Raum kommt, trifft er auf Locke, der eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hat. In der Küche wird auch Miles von Rousseau mit einer Waffe bedroht. Als die drei zusammengebracht werden, taucht Hurley auf und entschuldigt sich dafür, Sayid angelogen zu haben. Locke bringt Sayid in den Freizeitraum der Anderen, in dem schon Kate gefangengehalten worden ist und wo Ben nun ebenfalls eingesperrt ist. In der Zwischenzeit sprechen Kate und Sawyer darüber, warum sie mit Jack bzw. Locke mitgegangen sind. Kate glaubt, dass die Menschen auf dem Frachtschiff sie von der Insel wegbringen können, worauf Sawyer sie fragt, wieso sie überhaupt von der Insel weg will wenn danach Handschellen auf sie warten. Locke kommt, um mit Sayid zu sprechen. Er entschuldigt sich dafür, sie hereingelegt zu haben, aber er habe nicht gewusst, ob sie alleine gekommen seien. Sayid deutet an, dass er Miles und seinen Leuten ebenfalls nicht traue. Er erzählt Locke, dass wenn er Charlotte zurückbringe, er Zugang zum Frachtschiff bekäme und mehr über die Motive der Menschen darauf herausfinden könne. Als Locke andeutet, dass er ihm Charlotte nicht ohne Gegenleistung überlässt, schlägt Sayid einen Handel vor. Zurück beim Hubschrauber stellt Desmond Frank wegen des Fotos von ihm und Penelope zur Rede, das Naomi bei sich hatte. Frank sagt, er wüsste nichts davon und kenne Penelope nicht. Desmond glaubt ihm nicht und verlangt, auf dem nächsten Flug zum Frachtschiff mitgenommen zu werden. Frank stimmt zu. In diesem Moment sieht man Sayid über einen Hügel kommen. Kurz darauf ist auch Charlotte zu sehen, Kate und Miles jedoch nicht. Als Jack Sayid fragt, was mit Kate passiert sei, antwortet Sayid, sie habe beschlossen bei Locke zu bleiben. Sayid deutet an, dass er Miles gegen Charlotte austauschen musste. Frank wirft Sayid vor, ihre Abmachung nicht eingehalten zu habe, stimmt aber zu, Sayid mit auf den Frachter zu nehmen, da Miles ihn schon immer genervt habe. Frank bietet an noch eine dritte Person mitzunehmen, aber sowohl Charlotte als auch Dan möchten im Moment auf der Insel bleiben und so besteht Sayid darauf, die sterblichen Überreste von Naomi mitzunehmen. Als Sayid und Desmond Naomi in den Hubschrauber legen, sagt Dan zu Frank, dass dieser unbedingt genau denselben Kurs wie auf dem Hinweg nehmen müsse. Frank stimmt zu, genau das zu tun. Der Hubschrauber hebt ab und verlässt die Insel. Vorausblende Sayid spielt auf den Seychellen Golf. Ein weiterer Mann kommt hinzu und spricht ihn an. Sayid zeigt zunächst wenig Interesse an einer Unterhaltung mit ihm und meint, dass sie nicht umsonst soviel Geld für diese Art von Privatsphäre auf dem Golfplatz ausgeben würden. Der Mann empfiehlt Sayid für den nächsten Schlag ein Fünfereisen zu nehmen, Sayid besteht jedoch darauf, dass ein Siebener besser sei. Er wettet mit Sayid um 50 Euro, dass er mit einem Fünfer näher an das Loch kommt, worauf Sayid den Wettbetrag auf 100 Euro erhöht. Der Mann fragt Sayid, womit er seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene, worauf Sayid antwortet, er lebe von einer nicht geringen Summe Schmerzensgeld, die er von Oceanic Airlines erhalten habe, da er einer von den Oceanic 6 sei. Als der Mann dies hört wird er sichtlich nervös. Obwohl er die Wette gewonnen hat, lehnt er das Geld von Sayid ab und will wieder gehen. Sayid reicht in seine Golftasche um scheinbar das Geld zu holen, zieht jedoch eine Waffe. Er sagt "Ich bestehe darauf, Mr. Avellino" kurz bervor er ihn erschießt und ruhig den Tatort verlässt. Einige Zeit später kommt Sayid in ein Café in Berlin. Der einzige freie Platz ist an dem Tisch einer hübschen blonden Frau namens Elsa. Sayid fragt sie, wo der Potsdamer Platz sei. Sie zeigt es ihm auf einer Karte und stellt sich vor. Als Sayid sie fragt, was sie beruflich macht, sagt sie, sie arbeite für einen Ökonomen, dessen Name sie jedoch nicht nennt. Sie trage immer einen Pager bei sich, der sie darauf hinweise, wenn er in Deutschland sei und ihre Dienste brauche. Als sie Sayid fragt, womit er sein Geld verdiene, sagt er, er sei ein Personalabwerber und nur eine Woche lang in der Stadt. Sie merkt an, dass er ihr bekannt vorkomme und Sayid schlägt vor, dass er ihr sage woher, wenn sie ihn am Abend zum Essen einlade. Nachdem er das Café verlassen hat ruft er mit seinem Handy jemanden an und sagt, er habe den Kontakt hergestellt. Danach wirft er das Handy in einen Mülleimer. Die Frau, die er gerade getroffen hat, ist anscheinend Teil seines Auftrags. Sayid und Elsa gehen bei ihrem fünften Date in die Oper. Sie scheint von Sayid sehr angetan zu sein und beschließt ihren Pager zuhause zu lassen. Sie sagt, es sei ihr egal, ob ihr Chef an diesem Abend anrufe, sie wolle einfach nur den Abend mit Sayid verbringen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens bietet Sayid ihr an, den Pager mitzunehmen, da er nicht wolle, dass sie wegen ihm gefeuert werde. Als sie ihn fragt, wieso er immer noch in Berlin sei, antwortet er, dass sein Auftrag sich als schwieriger herausstelle als zunächst gedacht. Sie sagt ihm etwas enttäuscht, sie habe geglaubt, sie wäre der Grund für sein längeres Bleiben. Einige Zeit später liegen Sayid und Elsa nach dem Sex im Bett. Elsa deutet an, dass sie gerne mehr über Sayid und seinen Job wissen wolle. Sie sagt, sie liebe ihn und dass es keine Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen geben solle. Sayid stimmt ihr zu und möchte ihr gerade alles erzählen, als ihr Pager sich meldet. Sie steht auf, um sich anzuziehen und ihren Boss zurückzurufen. Sayid sagt ihr darauf, dass sie jetzt gehen müsse. Er sagt, es werde Menschen geben, die Fragen über das stellen würden, was mit ihrem Chef geschehen sei. Elsa beginnt zu verstehen, worin Sayids Job in Berlin besteht und sie beschuldigt ihn, ihren Boss töten zu wollen. Sie geht scheinbar verstört ins Badezimmer. Als Sayid versucht mit ihr zu sprechen, dreht sie sich mit einer Waffe in der Hand um und schießt auf Sayid. Während Sayid blutend im Bett liegt, ruft Elsa vom Badezimmer aus mit ihrem Handy jemanden an. Sie sagt, Sayid würde immer noch nicht den Namen seines Auftraggebers preisgeben. Während sie am Telefon spricht, wirft Sayid etwas gegen einen Spiegel an der Badezimmertür, in dem Elsa ihn beobachtet. Als sie aus dem Badezimmer gestürmt kommt greift er nach seiner Waffe und erschießt sie. Sayid sieht sich ihre Leiche noch einmal genauer an und bemerkt, dass sei einen Armreif trägt, der dem von Naomi ähnlich sieht. behandelt Sayids Wunde.]] Später schleppt sich der immer noch verwundetet Sayid in die schwach beleuchtete Praxis eines Tierarztes. Im Behandlungsraum bittet ihn jemand, seine Jacke auszuziehen. Sayid setzt sich und der noch nicht gezeigte Mann behandelt seine Wunde und stellt ihm Fragen. Sayid sagt dem Mann, seinem Auftraggeber, Elsa habe versucht, seine Identität herauszufinden. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Mann Ben ist. Er sagt, er habe einen weiteren Namen für Sayids Liste. Als Sayid seine Zweifel zum Ausdruck bringt, fragt Ben ihn, ob er noch wisse, was passiert sei, als er das letzte Mal auf sein Herz gehört habe, und erinnert ihn daran, dass die Arbeit, die sie erledigten, Sayids Freunde beschütze. Sayid entgegnet, "sie" wüssten jetzt, dass er komme, worauf Ben "gut" erwidert. Wissenswertes Allgemein *Der Armreif, den Elsa trägt sieht dem von Naomi sehr ähnlich. *Die Uhren weisen einen Unterschied von etwa 31 Minuten und 18 Sekunden auf. *Elsa weist einige Ähnlichkeiten mit einer anderen Frau in Sayids Leben auf, Shannon: **Sie ist ebenfalls groß, schlank und blond. **Sie stirbt ebenfalls an einer tödlichen Schusswunde in die Brust. * Elsa wird von einer Niederländerin gespielt: Thekla Reuten. * Unter den Banknoten in Bens Schublade befindet sich auch ein britischer £20 der Bank of England, der 2001 aus dem Verkehr gezogen wurde. Auf dem Schein ist Michael Faraday zu sehen. * Bens neuseeländischer Pass ist ein Diplomatenpass. Neuseeländische Standardpässe sind blau, dieser hier ist rot. Produktionsnotizen *Jin, Sun und Michael sind in dieser Folge nicht zu sehen. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler *Der grüne Reisepass aus Bens Schublade stammt aus Brasilien. Darauf ist der Ländername "Brazil" zu lesen, der jedoch mit einem "s" geschrieben wird. Auf diesem steht außerdem auf Englisch "PASSPORT" und nicht das brasilianische "PASSAPORTE". *Als Sayid das Lokal in Berlin verlässt sieht man auf der Straße gelbe Trennstreifen wie sie häuftig in den USA verwendet werden. Wiederkehrende Themen *Die Zahlen 16 und 23 sind auf der Digitaluhr von Daniel Faraday zu sehen, die er während seines Experiments hochhält. ** Im 24-Stunden-Format würde die Zeitanzeige 15:16:23 lauten. **Der Zeitunterschied zwischen den beiden Uhren beträgt 31 Minuten. 3+1=4, 15+16=31 und 23+8=31. *Sayid spielt Golf. *Ben wartet in einem Tierheim oder in Büro eines Tierarztes auf Sayid. *Hurley täuscht Sayid, Kate und Miles indem er vorgibt von Locke gefesselt und zurückgelassen worden zu sein. *Nachdem er die Insel verlassen hat, arbeitet Sayid als Auftragskiller für Ben und tötet dessen Feinde. *Dans Experiment zeigt eine Diskrepanz in der Zeit auf der Insel und fern der Insel. *Sayid sagt, er müssen den Ökonom töten, weil er auf einer Liste stehe. *Sayid verspricht Frank, Charlotte zurückzubringen um im Gegenzug einen Platz auf dem Hubschrauber zu bekommen. Er tut dies, lässt jedoch im Tausch gegen Charlotte Miles bei Locke. *Sayid schließt Naomis Augen. *Sayid schließt Elsas Augen, nachdem er sie umgebracht hat. *Sayid zerbricht einen Spiegel, um Elsa abzulenken und nach seiner Waffe greifen zu können. *Elsa und Sayid gehen miteinander aus, haben jedoch beide niedere Beweggründe, von denen der andere nichts weiß. *Elsa trägt einen ähnlichen Armreif wie Naomi. *Elsa wird erschossen. *Ben hat in seinem Haus einen geheimen Raum, in dem er eine beträchtliche Menge Geld in verschiedenen Währungen, Kleidung und gefälschte Reisepässe aus verschiedenen Ländern aufbewahrt. *Während des Golfspiels trägt Sayid weiße und Mr. Avellino schwarze Handschuhe. *Miles nennt Hurley "Moppel". Kulturelle Referenzen * Unterwegs: Sayid findet unter Bens Reisepässen einen mit dem Decknamen Dean Moriarty. So heißt ein Hauptcharakter in dem Roman Unterwegs von Jack Kerouac, der auch den Roman The Dharma Bums geschrieben hat. * Sherlock Holmes: Moriarty ist außerdem Sherlock Holmes' Erzfeind. * Der Koran: Eine Ausgabe des Korans ist in Bens geheimem Raum zu sehen. * Break Dance: Hurley bezeichnet Sayids Beinaktion, mit dem er einen der Anderen tötet als Breakdance-Move. * Gremlins: Sawyer nennt Ben "Gizmo" und bezieht sich damit auf dessen hervorstehenden Augen. Gizmo ist einer der Hauptcharaktere aus den Filmen Gremlins - Kleine Monster und Gremlins 2 - Die Rückkehr der kleinen Monster. * The Economist: So wie die Episode heißt auch eine britische Wochenzeitschrift, die sich mit den Themen Politik und Wirtschaft beschäftigt. * Casablanca: Elsa könnte eine Anspielung auf Ilsa Lund sein, den weiblichen Hauptcharakter aus Casablanca, einem Film in dem es um politische Intrigen und geheime Liebesaffären geht und in dem ein Café eine wichtige Rolle spielt. * Indiana Jones und der letzte Kreuzzug: Elsa könnte auch eine Anspielung auf Dr. Elsa Schneider aus diesem Indiana Jones-Film sein. Dr. Elsa Schneider ist eine blonde österreichische Professorin, die sowohl Indiana Jones als auch seinen Vater verführt, um herauszufinden wo der Heilige Gral ist. * Die Mauer: Das Café, in dem sich Sayid und Elsa kennenlernen heißt "Die Mauer" und ist eine Anspielung auf die Berliner Mauer. * Sudoku: Elsa hat ein Buch mit Sudoku-Rätseln. * Baseball: Jack fragt Frank, ob die Red Sox wirklich die World Series gewonnen haben und merkt an, dass es schon 100 Tage her ist, seit er ein Spiel gesehen hat. * Feldexperiment: Daniel führt ein Feldexperiment durch, um den Einfluss der Insel auf die Zeit zu untersuchen. Literarische Methoden * Sayid und Ben sind auf der Insel Gegner und Sayid meint, dass er an dem Tag, an dem er Ben vertraue, seine Seele verkaufen würde. In der Zukunft arbeitet Sayid für Ben. * Sayid sagt, dass der Job, den erledigen muss, schwerer ist als gedacht. Elsa deutet an, sie habe gedacht, dass er wegen ihr in Berlin geblieben sei. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das wirklich der Fall gewesen ist. * Auf der Insel bekommt Sayid Charlotte auf diplomatischem Weg frei und zeigt Respekt vor der Leiche einer toten Frau. In der Zukunft wird er zu einem pragmatischen Auftragskiller. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Locke sagt "Im Moment, Hugo, treffe ich die Entscheidungen". * Sayid geht absichtlich eine falsche Beziehung mit einer Spionin ein, die er beschatten und schließlich töten muss. Referenzen zu Episoden *Sayid verliebt sich in eine blonde Frau, die auf gleiche Weise stirbt wie Shannon. *Jack fragt Frank, ob die Boston Red Sox wirklich die World Series gewonnen haben. *Hugo bringt die Art und Weise wie Sayid einen der Anderen getötet hat zur Sprache. Offene Fragen Auf der Insel Der Hubschrauber * Wer ist mit R.G. auf Naomis Armreif gemeint? * Warum verhalten sich physische Objekte auf ihrem Weg zur Insel anders als elektromagnetische Signale? ** Wieso gab es einen 31minütige Zeitunterschied? ** Wieso sagt Daniel, die Ergebnisse seines Experiments seien nicht gut und "jenseits von merkwürdig"? *Warum warnt Daniel Frank davor, eine andere Route als die zu nehmen, auf der sie auf die Insel gekommen sind? *Wieso sagt Frank zu Daniel, er solle auflegen, wenn Minkowski ans Telefon gehe? Jacobs Hütte * Was ist mit Jacobs Hütte geschehen? Die Baracken *Wieso hat Ben einen Raum voller verschiedener Währungen, Kleidung und Reisepässen von sich selbst? **Wieso ist der Raum versteckt? **Welchen Geschäften ist Ben in diesen Ländern nachgegangen? **Wieso benutzt er Decknamen? Sayids Vorausblende * Wieviel Zeit ist vergangen seit Sayid die Insel verlassen hat? * Hat Sayid sich mit Nadia in Verbindung gesetzt seit er die Insel verlassen hat? **Wann finden diese Ereignisse statt, verglichen mit den anderen Vorausblenden? * Wer ist Mr. Avellino? * Wer ist Der Ökonom? ** Wieso piept er Elsa 30 Minuten zu früh an? * Womit hat Ben Sayid in der Hand? ** Wen beschützt Sayid? ** Vor wem oder was beschützt er denjeningen? * Wer sind die Menschen auf Bens Liste? * Was ist passiert als Sayid das letzte Mal laut Ben auf sein Herz statt seine Waffe gehört hat? * Tragen Naomi und Elsa den selben Armreif? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links *ABC Trailer *CTV Trailer *Sneak Peek 1 *Sneak Peek 2